


All of Me Loves All of You

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Brief Mention of Sexual Objectification and Unwanted Groping From an OC, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come on tits, Curse What Curse, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Large Breasts, Making Love, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: But it wasn't like that with Angel. He clearly appreciated her breasts, but he was concerned with what she wanted and what felt good to her. The way his eyes had lit up when he took off her bra last night and the way he spent so much time fondling her chest and making her feel good only reflected the way he adored everything about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a PWP, breast fucking/breast worship fic for Cangel. I look up smut tags on here for inspiration for my own fics, and I came across the breast fucking kink in some of those multi-chapter fics with several different PWP stories. I immediately thought of this pairing when I saw that kink.
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Angel's curse is hand-waved away before they have sex. Angel and Cordy have been together for two months, but were only able to sexually consummate the relationship last night.
> 
> I used lyrics from "All of Me" by John Legend as a title for this fic.

Cordelia awoke to a soft sensation against the side of her neck. She immediately noticed her own nudity and the cool body lying against her left side. She smiled when she remembered the night before and who exactly was lying next to her now. _Angel._ Yesterday, Willow and Tara had arrived from Sunnydale with news that the Scoobies had stumbled upon a spell that would make Angel's soul permanent. Angel had been glad that he would no longer have to fear that a moment of bliss could make him lose his soul and terrorize his friends and loved ones. Cordelia, who had been Angel's girlfriend for two months, was excited to experience perfect happiness with him. She had been willing to have a sexless relationship that never went beyond light kissing because she loved him, but she was thrilled when she learned that they could be more intimate. Last night, after the spell was cast, Angel made love to her over and over again and gave her the most incredible night of her life.

Angel interrupted Cordy's trip down memory lane by nuzzling at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Ticklish there?"

Cordy smirked playfully. "Or maybe I was just laughing at how cliché you are. A vampire with a neck fetish, _really_."

Angel moved to straddle her and grinned from his new position on top of her. "You didn't seem to mind my neck fetish when I gave you a hickey last night."

Cordelia dreamily recalled how that was the first thing Angel did once they tumbled on top of his bed. "True."

He leaned his face toward hers and rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Good morning, Cordy."

Angel was apparently feeling affectionate this morning. Cordelia lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "Morning."

Angel leaned down to kiss her, and he slowly mapped out the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Cordelia stroked her tongue alongside his until she pulled back in need of oxygen. Angel kissed over the mole just above her jawline and trailed warm, wet kisses down her neck. Cordy let out a pleased sigh when Angel's hands drifted to her breasts and he caressed them with a light touch, stroking her nipples until they pebbled in his hands.

Angel nibbled lightly on Cordy's collarbone and lowered one of his hands to her waist. He kissed his way down to her unoccupied breast, and she raked her fingers through his hair at his ministrations and moaned his name.

Angel's tongue circled the areola, and then he sealed his lips over the nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue while his hand gently kneaded her other breast. Cordelia felt herself getting wet and noticed his hard cock rubbing against her hip.

Cordy reached down to briefly ghost her fingers over his dick. "Baby, I think I'm too tired for much right now."

Angel lifted his mouth from her and stilled his hands. "Do you want me to stop?"

She licked her lips and shook her head. "What you were doing felt great, but I just don't think I'll be ready to have sex again any time soon. Human endurance can only take so many earth-shattering orgasms in such a short time." Cordelia honestly felt too tired to even have Angel go down on her right now.

Angel grinned smugly, obviously enjoying Cordy's description of how he made her feel last night. "Just let me know what you want. I'll try not to do anything too 'earth shattering.'" He raised his hand from her waist back up to her breast and began to lavish attention on the mound that he had not already licked and kissed. His other hand drifted toward Cordelia's hand laying by her side and he interlaced their fingers.

Cordy squeezed Angel's hand. His arousal hadn't abated, and he rocked his erection against her hip. She felt torn between wanting to please Angel and wanting to just lie back and let Angel worship her breasts.

Cordelia remembered a date she had gone on a long time ago, shortly after the Wilson Christopher disaster. It was only the second date, and when she tried to kiss the guy at the end of the night, he had grabbed her breasts roughly and talked about wanting to "fuck her huge tits." Cordy had slapped him and quickly retreated into her apartment, with Dennis protectively slamming the door in the guy's face. She wasn't even sure if she would want to have regular sex with that man in the future, and he had treated her like a blow up doll with which he could act out a porn fantasy just because she was well-endowed. It wasn't the first or last time a man had objectified her because of her large chest.

But it wasn't like that with Angel. He clearly appreciated her breasts, but he was concerned with what she wanted and what felt good to her. The way his eyes had lit up when he took off her bra last night and the way he spent so much time fondling her chest and making her feel good only reflected the way he adored everything about her. Cordy shut her eyes and pictured Angel positioned over her, squeezing her breasts and thrusting his cock between them. _Fuck_ , that was a hot image.

Cordelia gasped as Angel gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth and carded her fingers through his spiky hair as she considered what she wanted to say. "You really love my boobs, don't you?"

Angel stared straight into her eyes and released her nipple with a wet pop. "I love everything about you."

Cordy teared up at the sincerity and emotion in his voice. "You are such a sap. I love you too." Cordy could feel Angel's huge, dorky smile against her skin. "Seriously, what do you think of them?"

Angel took a deep breath he didn't really need to and gazed at her breasts in awe. "Cordy, you have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen in my entire life."

Cordelia hummed thoughtfully. "How would you feel about fucking them?"

Angel's eyes went wide and he bucked hard against her hip. Cordelia shivered as his eyes filled with an intense, heated look. "Are you offering?"

"Yeah." Her gaze darted over to Angel's bathroom. "I left some body lotion the last time I was here. Can you go get it for me?"

Angel pecked her on the lips and scrambled onto his feet and dashed towards the bathroom. Cordy played with her breasts as she waited for him to come back. He was clearly very eager for what she had planned.

Angel returned after only a minute, lotion in hand. He lifted the cap and grinned teasingly when he recognized the smell. "I guess you really like cinnamon, huh?"

Cordy blushed. "I just tried to put cinnamon in your blood one time. It's not that big a deal, Angel."

Angel squirted the lotion into both hands and massaged it thoroughly on Cordy's chest, making sure to put a generous amount in the valley between her breasts. "Truth be told, I kind of like the smell. Reminds me of how you took care of me then. Just like you're about to take care of me now."

The lotion felt amazing on her skin, and she wanted Angel to feel the same way. Cordelia took the lotion from Angel and squirted some into both hands. Angel groaned as she reached up towards his shaft and jacked it until the lotion coated him from the tip to the base. She reached behind his cock and fondled his balls, spreading the lotion there as well.

For a moment, Cordy just stared at Angel's glistening dick. "Come here, baby. I want you to straddle me."

Angel moved forward and carefully began to lower his cock onto Cordy's chest. "Let me know if this position hurts you at all."

Cordy nodded. "Just so you know, I haven't really done this before."

Angel finally was resting his dick in Cordelia's cleavage, keeping most of his weight on his legs. He reached down to her breasts and squeezed them gently, pressing them against his cock. "We'll go slow. Let me know if you decide that you don't like it."

She gripped her hands on the back of Angel's thighs just below his ass. "Okay." With that, Angel began to slide his cock through the tunnel created by Cordy's cleavage. After a couple of thrusts, he began to gently move her breasts up and down with the rhythm of his pulsing dick and grunted at the sensation.

Cordy threw her head back to gaze at Angel, whose face was contorted in ecstasy. "That good, huh?"

"You're so warm, so soft," he murmured. "And I can feel your heartbeat vibrating against me." Angel drew in a shaky breath. "How about you?"

Cordelia contemplated how she felt. The sensation of Angel's dick sliding over her sternum was odd but strangely pleasant. Angel's soft grip on her breasts, with his fingers splayed and ghosting over her nipples, felt wonderful, and she enjoyed the way his sac gently pressed against the underside of her breasts as he thrust into her cleavage. "It feels kind of weird, but really good at the same time."

Angel gripped her chest more firmly and tweaked her nipples at the same time. "Love to make you feel good, baby."

Cordy hissed at the stimulation and closed her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, she saw the wet, thick head of Angel's cock pushing through her cleavage to the hollow of her throat. When he retreated, it disappeared, only to pop back up again. Cordelia's mouth watered at the incredibly erotic sight. The next time it appeared, Cordy leaned her head forward slightly and thrust out her tongue to give it a quick lick.

"Fuck, Cordy!" Cordelia smirked at his reaction. She loved making Angel lose his composure like that. Angel pushed his cock up and down faster, and Cordy licked the head of his dick with the flat of her tongue and moaned loudly for effect. Angel bounced Cordy's boobs faster, which sent a current of arousal surging through her body.

Cordy thrust her hips into the empty air and dug her nails into the back of Angel's thighs. "Ah, faster!" Angel responded by jiggling her breasts rapidly in his hands and thrusting his dick with quick, sharp motions. The force of his thrusts made his balls slap against her chest with a lewd, smacking noise. She panted at the intense stimulation to her breasts and held her mouth open to try to lick the head of Angel's cock as often as she could. When she licked the slit, Angel whimpered and shoved himself harder inside her cleavage.

"I'm so close!"

Cordy dragged her nails down his thighs. "I want you to come on my tits, Angel."

With a stunned look in his eyes, Angel sat up and moved back a little. He fisted his cock rapidly and stared down as Cordelia cupped the sides of her breasts, watching them jiggle beneath him. With a possessive, focused gaze, Angel deliberately directed his cum to land on Cordy's breasts.

Cordy clenched her thighs together as Angel climaxed and his cum landed on both of her nipples and streaked across the rest of her chest. She gradually slowed the bouncing motion of her breasts until they were still and moved her hands away.

Angel got off of her and collapsed on the left side of her body. As Cordy took a few moments to get her breath back, she felt Angel staring at her. She turned to face him with a questioning glance.

His gaze was tender and filled with love. "You look so gorgeous like this." His eyes trailed down to her chest. "I still can't believe that you're mine. I wonder when I'm going to wake up from the best dream I ever had."

Cordelia glanced down at her breasts. Admittedly, the contrast between Angel's white ejaculate and her tanned skin was kind of striking, but she wasn't sure why it was making him so sappy. Unless this was some sort of possessive, claiming thing?

Cordy massaged Angel's sticky, cooling semen over her chest and saw his eyes dilate. He looked ready to faint when she dipped her fingers in his cum and popped them into her mouth.

"Mmm, love to taste you, baby. Love to have you all over me. Love to know I'm yours." Cordy's suspicions were confirmed. If Angel had needed to breathe, he would have been in serious trouble by now. She swirled her fingers lazily through the cum. "Assuming that you're mine too, of course."

Angel grinned. "I think those welts you probably left on the backs of my thighs show I'm yours. If that didn't leave marks, I do have those scratches on my back from where you clawed me so hard last night that you drew blood."

Angel seemed thrilled about the fact that she made him bleed, which should have been weird, but it was basically just adding masochism to how much Cordelia relished the hickey on her neck and the cum streaked over her breasts. Apparently, they were both possessive as hell and enjoyed marking each other and being marked. Good to know. Cordy licked the semen dangling off her fingers and turned to face Angel, slippery between her thighs and on her chest, sated, and delightfully exhausted.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

Cordelia nodded, already pillowing her head on his chest and shutting her eyes. "When you wake up, I'll still be here."

"Good night, Cordy." She heard Angel yawn and pull her even closer. He rubbed his nose against hers, which made her ruefully remember how innocent Eskimo kisses somehow led to Angel fucking her breasts. As she drifted off to sleep, Cordelia was grateful that she could experience every expression of Angel's love, from intense lovemaking to mild nose nuzzling. She knew she would fall asleep and wake up next to him for the rest of her life.


End file.
